This is My Life (Oh Sehun)
by Sehun-kun
Summary: KAIHUN / GS FOR SEHUN / "Namaku Jongin. Kau?" / "Aku merindukanmu. Aku rindu memelukmu, bu" / "Ah bukan apa-apa. Doakan saja yang terbaik untukku ya, Jongin-ah" / "Sehun. Minseok jangan katakan itu Sehun..." / ga jago bikin summary XD


**Title : This is My Life (Oh Sehun)**

**Cast : (Pairing) KaiHun, LuMin. Other. GS for uke!**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : EXO punya agensi dan keluarganya masing2. Cerita dari otak saya.**

**Wueeeh sumfret deh ini ff yang idenya tiba2 muncul karena author lagi galau... *tuh kan curcol lagi***

**Buat yang minta sekuel dari MARRIAGE, sabar dulu ya.. udah ada idenya, tinggal jalan.. hehe**

**Makasih buat yang kemarin udah review FF yang Sehun-kun bikin ^^ *cinta kalian semua deh***

**INI GS! DLDR!**

**SILAHKAN DINIKMATI DAN JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA. TYPO BERTEBARAN. ALUR KECEPETAN.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

Menatap nanar punggung wanita itu, Sehun mencoba untuk tidak menangis.

"Aku pergi dulu, bu. Aku akan mengunjungimu bulan depan" ucap Sehun pada sosok ibunya yang kini duduk menghadap jendela dan membelakangi Sehun.

Tidak ada jawaban. Tubuh wanita itu bahkan tidak bergerak. Membiarkan air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, Sehun melangkah mundur. Masih memandang punggung wanita yang dipanggilnya ibu itu. Ingin sekali Sehun memeluk tubuh itu, namun dokter melarangnya. Dokter takut kondisi ibu nya akan tidak stabil lagi.

Perlahan keluar dari ruangan itu, Sehun menghela napasnya dalam.

"Sudah, Sehun-ssi?" ucap wanita yang mengenakan baju perawat. Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Kami akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk ibumu. Kami akan menjaganya. Seperti pesan dokter Jinki, kau bisa kemari bulan depan, dan semoga saat itu ibu mu sudah bisa mengingatmu" ucap perawat tadi.

"Ne, Taeyeon-ssi. Terima kasih. Aku yakin kau sangat bisa memahami ibu, mengingat kalian teman sejak kecil" jawab Sehun.

"Ne. Miyoung adalah sahabat terbaikku" lanjut Taeyeon.

Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi kemudian berpamitan pergi. Membalikkan tubuhnya sekali lagi menatap papan nama rumah sakit tempat ibunya dirawat saat ini. Ia menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya kasar. Meyakinkan dirinya untuk pergi dari tempat itu dan berjanji akan kembali bulan depan.

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS MY LIFE**

**.**

**.**

Sehun adalah seorang gadis berusia 20 tahun. Ia adalah gadis yang cerdas. Selalu masuk sekolah favorit dan sekarang masuk ke universitas ternama di Seoul melalui prestasinya di SMA. Hidupnya tidak semulus prestasinya. Perjalanan tidak mulusnya itu dimulai beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dimana hari kelam itu mendatangi keluarganya.

2 bulan lalu, ayahnya –Jaejoong- meninggal karena kecelakaan ketika berkendara sepulang dari pekerjaanya. Ibunya yang sangat mencintai suaminya itu sangat shock mengetahui kematian suaminya. Hingga ibunya jatuh sakit dan koma sampai beberapa minggu. Ketika sadar 2 minggu yang lalu, ibu Sehun –Miyoung- bukanlah ibu yang dikenal Sehun. Ibunya hilang ingatan dan cenderung diam. Ia tidak mengingat Sehun, yang ia ingat hanyalah suaminya. Ibunya tidak mau berbicara. Bahkan ketika pertama kali Sehun menemuinya, Miyoung malah berteriak dan menangis histeris. Mungkin hal itu karena wajah Sehun sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. Dokter sampai harus menyuntikkan obat penenang agar ibu Sehun kembali tenang. Sampai beberapa hari, Sehun masih berusaha menemui ibunya, namun reaksi yang sama dengan pertemuan pertama mereka lah yang Sehun dapatkan. Dokter lalu mengusulkan untuk merawat ibu Sehun di rumah sakit dan mereka berjanji akan mengembalikan kondisi ibu Sehun dengan perlahan. Dan keputusan bahwa Sehun tidak boleh menemui ibunya sampai 1 bulan pun diambil.

Hal itu mengharuskan Sehun untuk tinggal sendiri. Tidak dirumahnya, rumah itu harus dijual untuk keperluan biaya rumah sakit ibu Sehun. Dan beruntung bagi Sehun, kakak sepupunya menawarkan untuk berbagi apartemen dengannya.

Kakak sepupu Sehun bernama Luhan. Dia seorang laki-laki. Mahasiswa tingkat 4 sedangkan Sehun tingkat 2. Bekerja sambilan sebagai pelatih sepakbola di sebuah sekolah dasar –keahlian Luhan adalah sepak bola- Ia juga menjadi penerjemah untuk bahasa Mandarin ke Korea dan sebaliknya. Ayah Luhan merupakan kakak dari ayah Sehun, dan ibu Luhan merupakan orang China. Mereka berdua tinggal di China, dan Luhan datang ke Korea untuk kuliah.

Luhan adalah orang yang pekerja keras. Ia membiayai kuliah dan kebutuhan sehari-harinya dengan bekerja sambilan. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan orang tuanya. Sedikit banyak keluarga Luhan membantu Sehun ketika keluarga Sehun terkena musibah kemarin. Dan ketika keputusan dokter mengenai ibu Sehun diambil, Luhan langsung menawarkan berbagi apartemen dengannya pada Sehun. Sehun sebenarnya tidak enak hati, tapi orangtua Luhan sendiri memaksa Sehun untuk tinggal bersama anaknya mengingat Sehun adalah seorang perempuan. Dan akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dengan Luhan asal ia juga berbagi uang sewa dan kebutuhan lainnya dengan Luhan. Hitung-hitung sekalian mencari uang untuk biaya kuliahnya juga.

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS MY LIFE**

**.**

**.**

Sehun menekan bel kamar apartemen kakak sepupunya itu.

"Tunggu sebentar" teriak Luhan dari dalam. Luhan membukakan pintu dengan masih memakaikan kaos pada tubuhnya.

"Ah, kau, Sehun-ah. Ayo masuk" ajak Luhan. Sehun memasuki ruangan itu sambil menggeret kopernya.

"Jangan tegang seperti itu, selama bibi Miyoung dirawat beberapa waktu yang lalu kau juga sering menginap sini kan?" ucap Luhan sambil terkekeh pelan. Sehun hanya diam.

"Kamarmu masih sama dengan yang biasa kau tempati. Maaf aku belum sempat merapihkannya. Aku baru menyelesaikan terjemahanku jam 3 pagi tadi" lanjut Luhan sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Membuka pintu kulkas dan mencomot sebuah biskuit.

"Tidak apa, ge. Akan kurapihkan sendiri nanti" jawab Sehun dan Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah iya, Hun-ah. Kemarin ketika kau sering menginap sini mungkin kau belum tahu. Tapi kuharap kau akan terbiasa setelah ini. Sebenarnya aku sering mengajak kekasihku, Minseok menginap sini. Jadi jangan kaget jika nantinya tiba-tiba ada wanita muncul di sini. Atau bahkan kau akan mendengar suara yang tidak-tidak" jelas Luhan panjang lebar.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Suara yang tidak-tidak?" tanya Sehun.

"Oh ayolah Sehun. Aku yakin kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti hal itu. Nah sekarang silahkan mandi dan istirahat, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam" jawab Luhan santai

"Baiklah" Sehun hanya menurut saja dengan ucapan kakak sepupunya itu.

"Oh iya, ge. Mulai saat ini biarkan aku membantu mu untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan makan malam" lanjut Sehun.

"Terserah kau saja" jawab Luhan sambil mengeluarkan bahan-bahan dari kulkas.

Melihat punggung Sehun yang menjauh, Luhan sadar, akan ada yang berubah dari adik sepupunya itu. Luhan memang bukan orang yang akan menunjukkan afeksi nya pada orang lain –kecuali kekasihnya- secara terang-terangan. Tapi melihat bagaimana Sehun bersikap barusan, ia sedikit banyak jadi mengkhawatirkan adik sepupunya itu. Namun Luhan memilih diam.

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS MY LIFE**

**.**

**.**

Sehun memasuki kamarnya. Menutup pintunya perlahan, ia meletakkan kopernya di samping tempat tidur. Ia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Sehun meratapi bagaimana nasibnya sekarang. Nasibnya yang sangat berubah drastis sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Sehun memilih untuk mandi. Sehun baru saja akan berdiri ketika ponselnya bergetar.

.

_From : Baekhyun-unnie_

_Sehun-ah, atasanku setuju dengan profil lamaran pekerjaan yang kau kirimkan. Ia memintamu untuk datang besok pagi. Dan kurasa kau sudah bisa bekerja lusa. _

_._

_To : Baekhyun-unnie_

_Terima kasih, unnie. Aku akan datang besok pukul 10 setelah kuliah pagi ku selesai. Tidak apa kan?_

_._

_From : Baekhyun-unnie_

_Iya tidak apa, Hun-ah. _

_._

_To : Baekhyun-unnie_

_Terima kasih banyak unnie. Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu. _

_._

_From : Baekhyun-unnie_

_Kau ini bicara apa sih, Hun-ah. Kau sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri. Aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu. Omong-omong, sama-sama ^^_

_._

_To : Baekhyun-unnie_

_Sekali lagi terima kasih unnie ^^_

.

**.**

**THIS IS MY LIFE**

**.**

**.**

Sudah dua minggu Sehun menjalani kehidupan mandirinya. Ia kuliah dan bekerja sambilan sehari-harinya. Ia merupakan karyawan di sebuah minimarket bersama Baekhyun –sunbae terdekatnya-.

Sehun berjalan di koridor lantai apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Ia lelah hari ini. Kuliah pagi dan langsung lanjut bekerja. Sudah pukul sepuluh malam, ia masih harus menyelesaikan tugasnya setelah ini.

Sehun membuka pintu apartemennya. Lampu sudah menyala, itu artinya Luhan ada di apartemen. Ia mendengar suara desahan dari kamar Luhan. Untuk menuju kamarnya, ia harus melewati kamar Luhan, pintunya sedikit terbuka, dan Sehun melihat pemandangan yang sudah tidak asing baginya sejak dua minggu yang lau. Kakak sepupunya sedang bercinta dengan kekasihnya, Kim Minseok. Menghela napas pelan, Sehun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya. Sehun sadar diri di tempat siapa ia tinggal sekarang. Walaupun Sehun ikut membayar, namun tetap saja sedikit banyak kebutuhan sehari-harinya juga disokong oleh Luhan.

Sehun memutuskan untuk mandi dulu sebelum mengerjakan tugasnya. Jujur saja suara desahan dari kamar Luhan sedikit membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Awal kepindahannya, Sehun shock tentu saja, ia tidak pernah sekalipun melakukan bahkan melihat kegiatan dewasa itu. Ia anak baik-baik. Namun sekarang mau tidak mau ia harus terbiasa.

Memikirkan bagaimana orang berpacaran, Sehun jadi berpikir kapan ia akan memiliki kekasih. Sudah beberapa kali semenjak SMA ia menyukai pria. Namun tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang memiliki perasaan sama dengan Sehun. Beberapa teman prianya dekat dengannya, namun mereka hanya memanfaatkan Sehun. Entah itu untuk mengerjakan tugas atau ketika mendekati ujian.

Bukannya Sehun tidak cantik, ia juga gadis yang pintar. Namun selama ini ketika Sehun menyukai orang lain, maka hanya rasa sakit yang Sehun dapatkan.

'Hhhh... apa kisah indah seperti drama maupun dongeng tidak akan berpihak padaku?' batinSehun sambil melihat ke langit-langit kamarnya. Perlahan Sehun memejamkan matanya. Percuma mengerjakan tugas sekarang. Pikirannya kacau, suasana juga tidak mendukung. Ia merindukan keluarganya. Ia rindu kehangatan orang tuanya. Ia rindu ayahnya. Ia rindu ibunya. Sehun menangis. Air mata pertama Sehun setelah ia memutuskan untuk mandiri.

**.**

**,**

**THIS IS MY LIFE**

**.**

**.**

"Namaku Jongin. Kau?" tanya seorang namja di depan Sehun.

"Sehun" jawab Sehun singkat.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sehun-ssi" ucap Jongin dengan senyum manisnya. Sehun sedikit terkesiap melihat senyum Jongin. Perasaan hangat menjalari dirinya. Perasaan yang selalu dirasakan gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Ne. Senang juga berkenalan denganmu" balas Sehun.

Sehun dan Jongin berkenalan di perpustakaan. Sehun sedang mencari bahan untuk tugasnya ketika seseorang duduk di depannya dan tiba-tiba mengenalkan dirinya.

"Kau sering pergi kesini,Sehun-ah?" tanya Jongin di pertemuan mereka yang kesekian.

"Tidak juga. Hanya untuk mencari bahan tugas" jawab Sehun

"Tapi kita selalu bertemu di perpustakaan. Itu artinya kau sering kesini kan?" lanjut Jongin.

"Yah jika kau ingin beranggapan seperti itu, silahkan saja Jongin-ah" jawab Sehun lagi.

Jongin mengusak rambut Sehun pelan. Dan Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Jongin.

'Ya Tuhan, apakah cinta akan berpihak padaku kali ini' batin Sehun sambil memandang Jongin yang melanjutkan kegiatan menyalin jawaban dari buku. Menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan, Sehun memejamkan matanya, Sehun belum siap jika pada akhirnya akan sakit lagi.

**.**

**,**

**THIS IS MY LIFE**

**.**

**.**

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Luhan pergi dengan Minseok. Ia baru saja pulang bekerja. Hari ini Jongin ikut dengannya ke tempat kerja. Jongin bilang ia ingin tahu lebih jauh tentang Sehun.

Memang semenjak pertemuan mereka di perpustakaan, mereka semakin dekat. Jongin sering mengekor Sehun kemana-mana. Jongin sering mengirimi Sehun pesan yang penuh perhatian. Jujur saja semenjak Jongin mengusak rambutnya di pertemuan mereka yang kesekian di perpustakaan, Sehun menginginkan tangan lembut namja itu untuk selalu menenangkannya. Mengisi hatinya yang kosong. Sehun menyukai Jongin. Sehun jatuh cinta pada Jongin.

'Apakah aku boleh berharap kali ini, Ya Tuhan? Aku mencintai nya. Aku menginginkannya. Apakah akan berakhir seperti yang dulu-dulu. Aku akan jadi satu-satunya pihak yang menangis' batin Sehun. Air matanya memaksa keluar.

**.**

**,**

**THIS IS MY LIFE**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini waktu untuk kunjungan pertama Sehun pada ibunya. Ibunya hanya diam ketika Sehun berdiri di depannya.

"Hai, bu" sapa Sehun pada ibunya. Tidak ada respon.

"Aku merindukanmu. Aku rindu memelukmu, bu" lanjut sehun. Dia berjanji untuk tidak menangis hari ini.

"Apa kau merindukanku, bu?" lanjut Sehun lagi. Tak disangka, ibu Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun. Sehun terkejut. Ia takut ibunya akan histeris dan berteriak serta menangis seperti waktu itu. Namun ibu Sehun hanya diam. Ia menatap anaknya cukup lama. Kemudian ibunya memejamkan matanya, sebuah senyum terukir di wajah cantik Ibu Sehun. Walau lebih kurus, namun ia tetap cantik. Sehun terkejut dengan reaksi ibunya. Ingin sekali Sehun memeluknya, namun dokter melarangnya.

Waktu 1 jam itu dihabiskan Sehun dengan bercerita mengenai kehidupan barunya. Bagaimana ia kerja sambilan, bagaimana tinggal dengan Luhan, bahkan bagaimana perasaanya pada Jongin. Ibu Sehun hanya diam tak merespon semua cerita Sehun. Sesekali matanya terpejam dan ia akan tersenyum. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya hinnga ia tersenyum seperti itu.

"Waktunya sudah habis, Sehun-ssi" suara Taeyeon menginterupsi pembicaraan Sehun dengan ibunya.

"Ah baiklah. Aku akan segera pulang" jawab Sehun. Taeyeon menunggu di luar.

"Bu, aku berjanji bulan depan aku akan kesini lagi. Aku menyayangimu, bu" ucap Sehun seraya berdiri. Ia menatap ibunya dalam. Ingin sekali ia memeluk ibunya, namun ia tahu akibatnya jika ia berani.

**.**

**,**

**THIS IS MY LIFE**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Jongin, Hun-ah" goda Baekhyun pada Sehun ketika mereka menata beberapa barang di minimarket itu.

"Unnie, jangan keras-keras. Bagaimana kalau Jongin ada di rak sekitar sini" jawab Sehun. Jongin memang sedang berkunjung ke tempat Sehun bekerja.

"Tidak apa-apa kan kalau memang dengar? Haha. Semoga kali ini berhasil ya" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mau berharap terlalu tinggi, unnie. Jika dia memang jodohku, semoga ia didekatkan padaku. Tapi kalau tidak... hhh" jawab Sehun. Siapa sangka Jongin mendengar kalimat tearakhir dari percakapan mereka. Kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Sehun.

'Jadi dia menyukai orang lain selama ini?' batin Jongin. Entah apa yang menuntun kaki Jongin untuk mendekat pada Sehun dan Baekhyun. Mereka terkejut tentu saja.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Jongin malah bertanya.

"Ah bukan apa-apa. Doakan saja yang terbaik untukku ya, Jongin-ah" dan entah angin apa yang menuntun Sehun mengatakan hal itu pada Jongin. Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia lalu mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku pamit, ya. Aku harus segera pulang" ucap Jongin sambil membungkukkan badanya pada Sehun dan Baekhyun.

'Ini bukan Jongin. Apa ia mendengar pembicaraan ku tadi. Atau lebih buruknya dia salah paham. Baiklah kau cerdas, Sehun' batin Sehun.

**.**

**,**

**THIS IS MY LIFE**

**.**

**.**

Sudah berhari-hari Jongin dan Sehun tidak bertemu. Jongin tidak pernah mengirimi Sehun pesan lagi, pesan Sehun pun tidak dibalas Jongin. Terkadang mereka berpapasan, namun Jongin hanya diam.

'Baiklah sekarang semua selesai, Sehun' batin Sehun. Ia yakin akan sakit lagi kali ini.

"Apa yang terjadi dengamu, Jongin-ah?" Sehun memberanikan dirinya untuk bertemu dan berbicara dengan Jongin setelah beberapa hari.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa denganku. Sudah ya, Sehun-ah, aku harus pergi" jawab Jongin. Sehun baru saja akan membuka mulutnya ketika Jongin melewatinya.

'Selamat, Oh Sehun' Sehun menangis kali ini. Sakit lagi yang ia rasakan.

**.**

**,**

**THIS IS MY LIFE**

**.**

**.**

Sehun jadi lebih pendiam setelah itu. Ia tidak banyak bicara, bahkan pada Luhan-ge nya sekalipun.

"Ada masalah, Sehun-ah?" tanya Luhan pada Jongin di suatu sarapan. Sehun hanya menggeleng.

Luhan hanya memandangi Sehun. Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan adiknya. Namun ia tidak ingin memaksa Sehun untuk bercerita.

"Apakah hidupku ini ada artinya, ge?" Sehun bertanya tiba-tiba

"Ne?" Luhan bingung dengan pertanyaan Sehun. Ia memandang Sehun. Pandangan mata Sehun kosong.

"Apakah hidupku ini ada artinya? Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk melanjutkan hidupku?" lanjut Sehun.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Sehun-ah?" Luhan bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sehun.

"Lupakan. Aku pergi dulu, ge. Aku harus menemui ibu hari ini" ucap Sehun.

"Tapi belum waktunya kan?" Luhan bertanya pada Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah waktunya untukku, ge" Jawab Sehun seraya berdiri.

"Ne?" Luhan makin bingung dengan sikap aneh Sehun.

"Ah iya, ge. Terima kasih ya sudah menampungku. Terima kasih sudah merawatku, aku minta maaf kalau aku merepotkanmu selama ini. Sampaikan terima kasih dan maafku juga ya untuk paman dan bibi. Juga Minseok unni" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum tipis menatap Luhan.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Oh Sehun? Seperti orang yang mau mati saja" jawab Luhan. Jujur ia khawatir dengan Sehun.

"Tidak kok. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkannya selagi sempat. Aku akan pulang kok malam ini" lanjut Sehun.

"Baiklah, aku juga minta maaf padamu jika aku sering mengacuhkanmu. Dan pastikan kau pulang malam ini" jawan Luhan. Ia mencoba tersenyum, namun rasa khawatir itu tetap ada.

"Aku pamit, ge" pamit Sehun

"Hati-hati" jawab Luhan.

**.**

**,**

**THIS IS MY LIFE**

**.**

**.**

"Ini kan belum waktumu menjenguk, Sehun-ssi?" tanya suster Taeyeon yang selalu merawat ibu Sehun.

"Ijinkan aku bertemu hari ini. Aku benar-benar merindukannya" pinta Sehun

"Baiklah" lanjut Taeyeon. Sehun lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruangan ibunya dirawat.

"Hai, bu. Aku tahu belum waktunya mengunjungimu dan aku masih harus bekerja hari ini. Tapi ini waktuku. Bu, aku minta maaf selama ini aku banyak menyusahkanmu. Berjanjilah padaku untuk sembuh, bu. Aku menyayangimu" ucap Sehun. Ia tak kuasa menangis. Ia juga tak kuasa untuk memeluk ibunya. Ibu Sehun terkejut awalnya, namun ia merasakan hangat dari Sehun. Wanita itu membiarkan anaknya memeluknya.

"Aku janji aku akan datang bulan depan. Aku menyayangimu, bu" lanjut Sehun. Ia menangis lagi. Memeluk ibunya seerat mungkin seolah ia akan kehilangan ibunya.

**.**

**,**

**THIS IS MY LIFE**

**.**

**.**

Sehun baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Ia menunggu kereta menuju apartemennya. Ia terpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu sambil menunggu kereta datang.

.

_To : Jongin_

_Terima kasih sudah mau jadi temanku selama ini, Jongin-ah. Maaf selalu merpotkanmu._

_._

10 menit

20 menit

30 menit

Tidak ada balasan dari jongin. Kereta sudah datang. Sehun memejamkan matanya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kereta. Ia hembuskan napas panjang ketika pintu kereta menutup.

'Aku mencintaimu, Jongin-ah' ucap Sehun dalam hatinya. Ia memejamkan matanya, ketika Sehun membuka matanya perlahan. Sehun begitu terkejut ketika ia mendapati ayahnya duduk diseberangnya. Ayahnya tersenyum padanya. Namun keterkejutan Sehun perlahan hilang. Ia tersenyum.

'Aku mengerti, ayah' ucap Sehun dalam hati. Ia tersenyum lembut menatap ayahnya.

**.**

**,**

**THIS IS MY LIFE**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa Sehun belum pulang ya, chagi?" Luhan mondar-mandir di ruang tengah.

"Tumben kau sekhawatir itu" balas Minseok yang masih mengganti-ganti channel televisi.

"Dia aneh hari ini. Dia meminta maaf dan mengucapkan terima kasih padaku. Juga termasuk untukmu" ucap Luhan. Minseok mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia ikut merasa tidak enak. Tangan minseok berhenti memindah channel televisi di sebuah channel berita.

_'SEBUAH KECELAKAAN KERETA DARI INCHEON MENUJU APGUJEONG MENGALAMI KECELAKAN TUNGGAL. KERETA MENGALAMI bla bla bala'_

Perasaan Luhan dan Minseok campur aduk sekarang.

_'TIDAK ADA KORBAN SELAMAT DALAM KECELAKAAN KALI INI. Bla bla bla'_

Percaya atau tidak kaki Luhan dan Minseok sama -sama lemas saat ini. Gambar kemudian menyorot sebuah jasad di dekat pintu kereta yang sudah hancur. Seorang yeoja bermantel coklat tua dan rambut coklat madu nya.

"Sehun. Minseok jangan katakan itu Sehun..." ucap Luhan tidak percaya.

**.**

**,**

**THIS IS MY LIFE**

**.**

**.**

Jongin bingung. Ia ingin membalas pesan Sehun, namun hatinya bimbang. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengirim balasan untuk Sehun.

_._

_To : Sehun_

_Apa sih yang kau katakan? Sama-sama aku juga minta maaf. Kau tidak merepotkanku. Senang bisa mengenalmu. Terima kasih, Sehun-ah"_

_._

_'MESSAGE SEND FAILED'_

.

Jongin bingung. Tumben pesan untuk Sehun gagal terkirim. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar ibunya berteriak histeris dari ruang tengah.

"Ya ampun parah sekali kecelakaanya" ucap Ibu Jongin. Jongin jadi penasaran dan ia memutuskan untuk turun ke ruang tengah.

"Ada apa sih, bu?" tanya Jongin pada ibunya.

"Lihatlah kecelakaan kereta dari Incheon menuju Apgujeong" jawab Ibu Jongin

'Incheon ke Apgujeong, sama dengan jalur yang dilalui Sehun kalau pulang kerja' ucap Jongin dalam hati. Jongin baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan memandang televisi ketika gambar menayangkan sebuah jasad di dekat pintu kereta yang sudah hancur. Seorang yeoja bermantel coklat tua dan rambut coklat madu nya. Jongin kenal wajah itu.

"Sehun?" mata Jongin terbelalak melihat gambar tayangan itu.

**.**

**,**

**THIS IS MY LIFE**

**.**

**.**

**EPILOG**

'Aku minta maaf. Aku bodoh, Sehun-ah. Harusnya aku mengatakannya dari dulu. Harusnya aku tidak berpikir buruk dulu tentangmu waktu itu' ucap Jongin dalam hatinya, ia menatap batu nisan bertuliskan nama Oh Sehun

'Aku mencintaimu, Sehun-ah' bati Jongin. Ia menangis menyesali kebodohannya.

**_Di lain tempat_**

"Taeyeon-ah, mana Sehun?" tanya Miyiung di suatu pagi. Taeyeon baru saja masuk membawakannya sarapan.

"Kau ingat Sehun?" tanya Taeyeon. Ia terkejut karena tiba-tiba sahabatnya itu ingat akan anaknya.

"Tentu saja, dia kan anakku. Aku ingin menemuinya, memeluknya, sesuatu yang seharusnya kulakukan dari dulu. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku menyayanginya, Taeyeon-ah" ucap Miyoung panjang lebar. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf, Miyoung-ah. Sehun sudah bersama ayahnya saat ini" jawab Taeyeon sedih. Dan setelah itu teriakan dan tangisan histeris terdengar dari ruangan Miyoung, ibu Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**Aduh beneran deh rasanya alurnya kecepetan ini. Keburu ngantuk sih pas nulis... hehe**

**Review ya kawan2... makasih sudah baca...**


End file.
